A Fathers Love
by omega brane
Summary: A tale that would read a tragedy to all fathers


My name...its Spirit Albarn. Death Scythe if you're feeling formal. I work for the grim reaper. I am VERY good at what I do. What I do is hunt down evil souls, witches, and other nasty things.

I'm the best of the best. Deaths right hand man. The guy who took down Medusa. With help from Stein, of course. And she somehow used her magic to survive (How does that even work?). But, look, my point is, when it comes to my job, I am 100% grade A badass.

But I am a LOUSY, LOUSY, LOUSY husband and father.

Hell, if the paternity test that she got when Maka was little is anything to go by, I'm not even a biological father. Doesn't matter, because no matter who Maka's real dad is, I will always be her Father.

Let me tell you a little about my family. Maybe that will explain why I suck so bad.

My wife... My Ex-wife was beautiful, charming, the kindest person you could ever meet. It's probably my fault she got dissatisfied. I wasn't a good husband. She grew cold, discontent, wouldn't talk to me anymore. So, I went out drinking.

Heh, an alcoholic and an emotional cheater. It looks more and more that my job is the only thing that I'm good at.

Anyways, I started drinking, and started talking to some of the ladies. It was nice to be able to talk to someone. It had been a long time since I had had a conversation with anyone who wasn't a co-worker.

But I NEVER physically cheated. I don't care what anyone says, I may flirt, but I was a one woman kind of man!

But, my wife didn't believe me. She thought I was a dirty, rotten, cheater. So, she went out to get revenge. That was how Maka was conceived. Of course, it wasn't until later that I learned that Maka wasn't actually mine.

Oh, Maka, my little angel...

I am a terrible father.

I tried my best, I took Maka on trips, I played games, I bought her things, but it wasn't enough. I screwed up somehow, I know I did, otherwise, Maka would still love me. I just don't know where I screwed up.

Anyways, after we had Maka, it seemed like me and her moms marriage got better. We talked more often, we on occasion went out on dinner dates, and we got along better. I wish it could have lasted forever. But, sadly, nothing lasts forever, and even the brightest star may fade.

My wife grew distant again, and coupled with an increased workload that year, well...

Me and her began fighting, and I began drinking. If I had worked less, paid more attention to her, maybe we wouldn't have grown apart again.

I am a terrible husband.

Me and my wife fighting, and Maka got caught in the middle. I tried to shield her as best I could, I really did. I also tried to not fight with my wife. Fat lot of good that did me. Anyways, at the bar, where I drank, I met someone. This lady...she was beautiful, kind, understanding.

That time, I did cheat. I am a horrible, dirty cheater.

Anyways, my wife found out, and she was epically , massively, rightfully pissed. Thats when the fighting got out of control. Thats when Maka began hating me.

Thats when we began our divorce.

I wouldn't have objected. My wif- EX, EX-wife, deserved someone better than me. But, she also sued for full custody of Maka.

I wouldn't have seen her, I wouldn't have talked to her, I wouldn't pay alimony, I wouldn't have contributed to her medical expenses. I wouldn't have been able to be a father to her. I fought with everything I have to be able to see my daughter. Thats when my wife brought out the paternity test she had taken when Maka was little.

It was then that I learned I wasn't Makas real dad. My spirit was crushed, no pun intended. My little girl, my darling angel...wasn't mine? I cried and cried and cried. In private, of course, but the tears still came. But, regardless of who Maka's biological father was, I was still her dad. I still loved her. Even if she didn't love me. I continued fighting. The courts disregarded the paternity test, thank god, and as it dragged out, my wife grew more and more irritable. In the end, she gave up, got on a plane, and left me and Maka.

Thats one thing I will never, ever, forgive her for. Abandoning me is one thing, I deserve it. Abandoning Maka was another. She was Makas mom. Even if she despised me, she could have tried to work something out besides leaving. In the end, I got full custody of Maka. But it was a bittersweet victory. I got my daughter, but she lost her mom.

After a while, it became clear that my wife wanted nothing to do with us. I knew that if Maka found out that her mom had completely abandoned her, it would break her heart. So, I started writing the post cards. I copied my ex-wife's handwriting, put down a short greeting, added a few details, and signed with my wife's name. I then spun a story about how Makas mom was on a top secret mission for Lord Death, and would be back for quite awhile. Maka believed every word. It killed me to lie to her, but I didn't want to break her heart.

So, Maka thought the world of her mother, and began to despise me.

She became determined to show me up. She partnered with this one guy, Soul Evans, and began attending the DWMA, determined to show me up.

This broke my heart more than anything, but I still loved her.

After all, a fathers love is unbreakable.

**AN: I always thought Spirit as being a tragic figure. He loves his daughter, but she doesn't love her. So, combining a few choice bits of headcannon, I created this depressing piece. **


End file.
